indaina jone v pokemon
by rayman2000
Summary: indian jones must use his pokemon to end ww2 WARNING (story has nazis, so may be offend people. If you dont like dont read)


(authors not; this is my own alternet univers, where indiana jones lives in world of pokemon. i think this will be work well for story, so i write. Am big fan of pokeon)

Chatper 1

america in truble!?

indiana jones was have long day in teach in pokemon colage. he is was teach about all the big pokemon cultural. it was go fine but the sound of explosion heard. "what wasthat?" sed students. "i will go fund out" sed indiana jones. so he openned the door and itwas gang at door! "we team nazi, and we here to kill all psycic pokemon" they say. "but why?" sed indiana jones. "becus psycic pokemon cquse all problems" sed team nazi. India new he haf to battle them or they kkll students. Indiana jones got out a pokeball "PIKACHU, I CHOOZ YOU!" sed indiana jones, and pikachu came out of bsll. the nazi team were send out ghost pokemon. IT WAS BATTLE COMMENCE! pikachj shot lightning at ghost but gost doge and get picachu with evil curse. pikachu was confused and his self and itwas hurt pikachu. "It's not over" sed indiana jones and he used majic potion on pikachu and pikachu was no longer confused. ghost was try to hit pikachu, but pikach back flipped over ghost and shot it in the hed. ghost fainted. "oh noes, we must running" sed team nazzi, and they run all the away. but indiana jones was not to let get awat. he trow a traking device at team naxi and so he could chase them to they layer. "i find you base" said indiana jones.

chapfer 2

Exiting action!

team nazi ddidn't know indiana jone thow tracking device at them, so they go to base oblivious. indiana jone knew that if he used car, team nazi would see him if he chase them. so indian jones flew on pidgey to were team nazi was going. it was all go well but then A WILD MEGA CHRAIZARD APEARED. but it wasnt wild. it had team nazi logo on arm. "I am pokenazi. and i will kill you" sed the charizard. "but i kill you first said indiana jones. The through his balls and out came luchario. "luchario use mega punching" said indian jone. Luchario then launch big punch at mega charizard, but mega charixard brethed fire at luchairo hands and he god rely bruned. luchario diddn't give up though and he stabbed charizard with the bone from his burned off hand. charizard was realy bleeding and blood fell all over the street and people below were all bloody. charizard was rage and use fury claws, but luchariop doged and rold undernieth charizard and choped of charizard head. Indiana jonses pokemon won and. indiana jones went to the base of team nazi in the germany region.  
(authors note: im not racist aginsed the germans)

chapter 3

Final confortation

indiana jones was get to team nazis base and hid befind boxes infron of the entrance so nazis dont see him. Indiana jonses pokemon were on was low heath so he had to steath. indiana jones shot guards with cors bow and they dead but no nois was made. he was get into conference room and the leader was giving hate speach infort of all the team nazi soliders, and he was like "Nazi's. psycic types are cause all out probems. we must eradicate all dem and kill them. we put all the psycic types in big volcano and set them on fire with massive murder!" all po the team were claping and hitler was all the evil. indianda jones used whip to go onto ceiling so he get past nazis unseen, and he jump behind hitler and shouted "I have had enough of this. i will battle you hitler for fate of world" hitler was angery but he couldn't refuse da battle. hitler trow a pokeball and gengar came out. "BTW that ghost type is one of the psycic pokomen i killed" his said as he lauhed. "YOU MPNSTER!" indian jones shouted. indiana jones troigh a pokeball and it came out blastoise. "Gengar, use lick" shooted hitler, and gengar licked the blastoise and tumors apeard on balstoise and he fall down on floor. "what did you do!" sed indiana jones. hitler laughed. "When gengar licks a pokeomn, it gets pokecancer!" sed hitler. Indiana jones hab top do something. so he got out the holy grail and pour holy water into the blastoise and it come back to life it also get holy z powers! "blastoise, use holy power" and balstoise shot rays of holy light at gengar and gengar get realy dead. it also killed hisler by blowing up his head, his heart, his legs, his arms , and his only testical. But unfortunatly killing hitser turned on self distruct for base and timer was set and it said "one munite till explosion". all the team nazi were panicing and running everywaer. indiana jones trow pokeball and charizard come out. indiana jones got ontopof charizard and flew out the building and the building exlod behind him but indiana jones didnt look at id because he is a tough guy.

chapter 4

ending

indian jones was at home driking coffe and listning ro the radio. it was play the news and the news said "all the nazis are dead and pokewar two is over. everone is celebrate and reperations will be made for psycic pokemon that team nazi try kill at." it was all good until indiana jone herd knocwat the door and he open it. but what he saw was scary. "I'M BACK" it was... HITLER 2.0. And he was an arcius.

(does indaina jone defeat hitler 2.0. YOU DECIDE!)

The end?


End file.
